


My Back Alley Hero

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Kat is Bucky’s slightly younger cousin who adores Steve. However, Steve has a habit of getting into fights in back alleys leaving Kat to clean Steve’s wounds. On this particular occasion, Kat is hurt and Steve realizes what Kat means to him.





	My Back Alley Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr

Being the sicky little kid, Steve had always been told what he could and couldn’t do. Bucky, who adored Steve to death, even treated him like he was made of glass. Katherine, Bucky’s cousin, let Steve do his own thing. She would warn him, however, the advice fell on deaf ears. So, she would standby with the first aid kit and clean the wounds when it was all over. If the fight was bad enough, she would either find Bucky or pretend to call the cops. 

The only people Kat wouldn’t let him fight were the O’Malley brothers. They were huge in all sense of the word and could most likely (literally) snap Steve in half. There were four brothers; three of them were mean as hell and the other was Bucky’s friend from school, Declan. Patrick, Thomas, and Liam made it their lives mission to terrorize Steve. Even if that meant going after Kat. 

Declan had gone to school with Bucky, and he too had to drop out to go to work. They had both found jobs working on the docks, and neither of them was around during the particularly bad fight that would ensue. Patrick had grabbed Kat as she walked home from school one warm Wednesday. Usually, Steve and Bucky would walk with her, but Bucky was working and Steve was late. Thomas and Liam took turns punching her and making sure she was screaming. They knew Steve would hear her as he walked by and of course, he would do something.

As soon as Steve wandered into the all in search of the source of the screams, they jumped him. Giving him the same treatment they had just given Kat. She scrambled out of the alley and sprinted to the docks. The foreman tried to block her from entering, but she just dove under his arms and ran straight into Declan. One look at her, and he ran to fetch Bucky. Together they all ran to the alley, Kat collapsed as soon as they got there. Declan and Bucky started prying the boys off each other. Bucky dragged Steve to where Kat laid in a crumpled heap. Declan was furious. One look at the two on the ground and he knew his brothers had attacked Kat to get to Steve. He didn’t even have to ask. He was done with all of their fighting. He called the cops and sent his brothers to jail.

Steve was in bad shape but could walk back to their apartment without help. Kat had been hurt pretty badly and all of the running had made it worse. Bucky scooped her up and carried her in his arms. She had passed out and hadn’t responded. After about 15 minutes of trying to wake her up, Bucky decided she had to go to the hospital. 

Two broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken wrist later, Bucky was pressing charges against the O’Malley brothers on her behalf. Declan hadn’t left Kat’s side, he wanted to make sure she woke up and that she knew that his brothers were going to pay dearly this time for what they had done to her. bucky and Steve were there too. Steve, who had only a few scratches, wouldn’t stop pacing around the room and it was putting Bucky on edge. By the time Mrs. Barnes showed up, Kat’s parents were also arriving. Noone knew what had happened, only that she hadn’t woken up.

Bucky and Declan joined the upset adults and the doctor outside to explain what had happened; meanwhile, Steve took Declan’s spot next to Kat and just held her hand. He had never noticed how much he loved her smile, her laugh, or the way she stared at him until it was gone. Even if it was only temporary. Tears started to form in his eyes; he couldn’t but to think that if he had gotten to the school on time, she would be okay.

The feeling of Steve holding her hand stirred her awake a bit. She wanted to wake up and tell him she was ok, but the pain hit her and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep to escape it. Amid the pain, she heard Steve talking, but she couldn’t be sure if it was real or not. She listened closely trying to understand his words.

“It is all my fault, Kat. I was late and now you won’t wake up. You gotta wake up, Doll. We need you. I… I need you… I need you. I love you! Just please wake up and come back to me.” Over and over like a prayer.

A smile was the first clue that she was listening to him. Steve thought he was imagining it at first, but after a few moments, it was still there. He wanted to get up and tell everyone, but Kat had his hand in a death grip. She spoke quietly now, not sure who else was around, but her eyes remained closed. The effort to open them a little more than she wanted to deal with.

“I love you too, My Back Alley Hero..” and she was asleep again, but Steve was happy because they felt the same about each other and now he knew she was going to wake up and be alright.


End file.
